How Naruto Went Flying Across the Village
by littlemissyme
Summary: <html><head></head>It was a tinsy tiny accident! Really! I'll tell you how it went...  okay, summary is really bad D: but please give the story a try!</html>


_**So, this is my first story as a fanfic author! :D I hope you like it! And I would like some constructive criticism too :)**_

* * *

><p>Really, I didn't mean to make him suddenly learn how to fly. It was an accident, honest.<p>

**Oh sure it wasn't, honey…**

_Shut up, Inner! You were there! You know it was an accident!_

**Yeah because your chakra control isn't perfect yet, and you 'accidentally' use too much when punching him…**

_Shut it! I'm the one narrating the story! Got it?_

Anyway, pretending that little conversation didn't just happen, the whole holy-crap-is-that-a-giant-orange-bird situation was a complete accident!

I mean basically it started with Naruto telling me about is upcoming mission…

***Shimmery, shimmery memoriness!***

_Can it, Inner! Theatrics aren't needed._

**Geez, don't be such a party pooper…**

_Inner! Shut up and let the readers find out why Naruto's sudden discovery of how to fly was an accident!_

*Shimmering memoriness…*

**See, you're using it now too, you hypocrite!**

_INNER! SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TODAY! TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER!_

**B-but… Sakura! I promise, I'll be good! ANYTHING BUT THE NAUGHTY CORNER!**

_GO NOW, INNER!_

***breaks down into tears* WAHHHH!**

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my readers! Read on!

"…So basically, it's just a B-rank escort mission, pretty easy really. Kay, Sakura-chan? I'll be back before you know it!"

Naruto was just telling me about his new mission, as we were walking to Ichiraku's. It was sad, really. These days, Naruto had so many missions, it was almost like he was only in the village once a week at most! Even I, myself, have been busy with hospital work and a sudden inflow of patients with the flu. (It's winter, what else can you expect? Especially with those damn ninja who think they're tough enough to sleep in the rain without getting sick… *grumble, grumble*)

Returning to the scene at hand…

"Mm, kay, sure, Naruto! Since you're leaving tomorrow, how bout we have a quick spar to get you pumped before dinner together?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan! But are you sure? What if it's too much for you? Although, your punches are pretty damn good!"

He was lucky he added in that last bit there… But then again, it did just raise the fact he meant he thought I wasn't good enough for a spar, unlike my initial thought that I had too much on my schedule…

**The little turd…**

_Agreed._

**Oh, why thank you! I can't believe you're actually agreeing with me! *starts sobbing with happiness***

_Oh quit your dramatics, Inner! I don't want wads of tissue all over the floor of my mind!_

**Oh, shut it, Sakura! You're not the one living in here!**

_It is still MY mind!_

**However, since I am still, in essence, you, this mind also comes under my ownership. Therefore, as a resident in a mind that also belongs to me, this place is subject to my treatment and activities!**

_Oh hey, you actually sound kinda smart with those words…._

**Well, I was aiming for posh, but that's pretty cool too! Thanks!**

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

Snapping out of my conversation with my Inner, I turned to look back at Naruto.

"Hm, why yes, I am, dear sir. I am grateful for your concern, my comrade." I smiled wanly at him.

***snigger, snigger***

_What?_

**I just made you talk posh with Naruto! *snigger, snigger***

_You're a turd, Inner._

"Are you sure, Sakura? You're talking funny and you're making weird faces at the ground. Haha, you should have you seen your face at one point, you sorta looked like a pig!"

_Oh no, he didn't…_

**Oh yes, he did. You know what to do, my girl, BITCHSLAP THE BASTARD!**

And so, my hand went flying at his face, and in turn, Naruto went flying through the village.

*Shimmering back to reality*

And there you go! As you can see, it was all one big fat accident!

**Tch, accident, my ass.**

_WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK? AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR NAUGHTY CORNER?_

**Oh my Kami! I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to! You see, ah, your story was just oh so wonderful, I couldn't help coming out! TAKE MERCY ON ME!**

_Oh, well, since you're complimenting my story-telling skills, you're welcome to come back!_

**Thank you ever so much, o wonderful Sakura-sama! ****Ugh, to think, I'm the Inner of such a raging, PMSing bitch…**

_WHAT WAS THAT?_

**Nothing! You're just so amazing and great!**

_Hmph, thank you, Inner…_

**You're welcome, milady! Uh, shouldn't you be getting back to our- I mean, your readers?**

_Oh yes, you're right, thank you, Inner! But then… YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DISTRACTED ME, YOU MIND-DEFILING, SLU-_

**Readers! Think of YOUR READERS! And oh Kami, have mercy on me! Please!**

_Right, right… Readers... Think of my readers…_

And there you go! As you can see, it was all one big fat accident!

Caused, of course, by the INNER Sakura!

*Curtains are a-closing*

***grumble, grumble* And you say, 'theatrics aren't needed'!**

_Shush! Theatrics are essential for ME, not Inners like you!_

…**Are you suggesting that you have other Inners? B-But I thought we had something special, Sakura! How could you! *starts sobbing* WAAHHHHH!**

_Oh no, Inner, I didn't mean it like that! Of course we have something special! There's only you in my life! I just meant, you know, Inners of other people, like Shikamaru or Ino!_

**Really? *sniffle, sniffle* You mean it? I'm the only one?**

_Yup, that's right, no other Inner could replace you! You're my one and only!_

**Aw, thank you!**

And we trotted off together, hand in hand, on our merry way! Sort of. Somehow. MENTALLY! Mentally, we held hands. Physically, I did the trotting for Inner.

Somewhere on the other side of the village

"ACHOO!"

"achoo!"

"…"

"Shikamaru, did you sneakily pull one of your shadow jutsus on me so that we both sneezed at the same time?"

"Why would I do that? It's too troublesome. Now let me cloud-watch, Ino."

"Hmph! Bet you did!"

"Ino… Is that... Naruto? Flying?"

"Huh? Where?"

"There, near the cloud shaped like a tomato."

"Huh, it is Naruto. Reckon Sakura punched him into the air again?"

"Possibly, but look, he's flapping his arms and it looks as though he's attempting to catch up with that flock of geese. Most likely he's formulated a new jutsu on how to fly."

"…"

"What?"

"You seriously think Naruto can make a new jutsu?"

"Well, he did create that Sexy-no-jutsu…"

"Oh God, Shikamaru…"


End file.
